User talk:Hellkaiserryo12/Archive 2
This is Hellkaiserryo12's user talk page, Archive 2 Return to HK12's Talk Page... Guess what? The & # 1 6 0 ; ? -problem is back, but now with { }'s too! But this time, it occured in Arwingpedia when I added an image to an article. Why am I telling this to you? Well, Arwingpedia's admin is not... too active... I wish someone knew a solution to this problem... Only good side is, that they yet don't appear on the saved page... DarkSamus89 10:52, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Has there come any new extra symbols recently? And I know you're following me ;) DarkSamus89 21:00, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :No, I have not seen any new gobbledigook in your recent edits. As to following you, that's my job as Admin. Admins have to manually patrol all edits, which is a bit of a chore. It seems I am the only admin active now, so don't take it personally. If you want to keep thinking that I'm stalking you, then go ahead. ;3 [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:09, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Heh I just noticed :) It's very good actually, when compared to Arwingpedia; there are rarely ANY Admins present... I'm also surprized that there are multiple Admins here. I'm glad the problem has gone away. Keep up the good work ;) DarkSamus89 21:14, 26 July 2009 (UTC) On Administrators Hey, I just checked who the current administrators are, and i was wonderings. What is a burrecrat (hope i spelled that right)?--Ridley Kid 23:39, 22 July 2009 (UTC)Also, sorry to put 2 edits on your page. FastLizard4 has already yelled at me (twice) and threatened to ban fro too many edits or image posting mistakes. Again, sorry about a second edit on your page. I really don't want to make any admins. mad at me (though I fear FastLizard4 is already mad at me), so sorry. Yeah, I know. I talk/type too much. sorry.--Ridley Kid 23:39, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :There are two types of Admins, Sysops and Bureaucrats. Sysops are admins who are able to block users, delete pages, and can use the Rollback function. The Rollback function can be requested by normal users too, see Requests for rollback. Bureaucrats are a higher level of admin, who are able to give power to other users, (ie turn a normal user into a Sysop or Bureaucrat) and have all of the Sysop's power as well. Wikitroid has two Bureaucrats, MarioGalaxy and FastLizard. :Don't worry about admins being angry, FastLizard is only doing his job. Try to stick to a maximum of 3 consecutive (in a row) edits, any more and an admin may talk to you. If you are having Image problems, see the Image Policy for details. Also see Wikitroid:Administrators if you want more info. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:34, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Uploading Files I'm sorry. I saw your message on your User page and I tried to upload my new pictures I have for metroid (2 from nintendo.com, 1 from and online goole search (it is fan art I believe), but the site (Wikitroid) won't let me post them. Either the file is non good (has .bmp) or is corrupted (the 2 from Nintendo.com). Sorry.--Ridley Kid 01:27, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, was there an error message? Sometimes the uploader crashes, rarely. Usually, it is the users fault though. Try checking the file type of the images you are uploading. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:34, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Explanation Care to explain this? That page is about a forum, which warrants immediate deletion, yet you marked the page as good and continued on. I don't think I need to say any more than that. Obviously, I expect better performance than that from administrators. Please take care not to make this mistake again. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:14, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :My apologies, I must have been too hasty in patrolling that page. It won't happen again. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 12:18, 26 July 2009 (UTC) how to make contents I signed on to wikitroid only 2 hrs ago so i was wondering how to make a table of contents on a page Trace X 20:38, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Contents? The contents list is automatically created, and does not need to be made. All you need to do to add a contents is add headings to a page like this: Example In addition, Trace X, please read the POV Policy, as I noticed you wrote out-of-universe style in one of your edits. Please refer to it before making more edits. Thanks, [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:57, 26 July 2009 (UTC) POV thanks for helping. could you tell me which article i made my mistake on just so i know how i did it Trace X 21:02, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :It's OK I have fixed up your edit's', there was one on the Gel Processing Site and Ice Missile pages. Basically, you used "you" instead of "Samus". We have to write as if the Metroid games are real here, which means we can not use "you", "player" and definatley not personal pronouns like "I" and "me". [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:10, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping! I now have (?hopefuly?) created the article Arcterra Gateway. Please tell if theres a problem with it. Trace X 02:08, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ??? When i went to create the Elysia Seed, which shouldnt exist as an article, it said an article all ready had Elsia Seed as a title. ?!? Trace X 03:16, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Never mind , I made a mistake Trace X 03:19, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Blocking You really don't need to ban IP addresses for vandalism almost a day after the fact. By that time the IP has probably already been abandoned and you might end up banning a valid user by mistake. Think about it - I would have banned the IP already if it was necessary. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:00, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, Ok. Just thought it would be better to be safe than sorry. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:02, 29 July 2009 (UTC) What? When i created the corrupted bounty hunters article, i was sure i found it on the wanted articles. On the the its talk page it said it might be deleted. If it was a wanted article why is that? Trace X 02:56, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :You probably found it in wanted articles, because Links exist to the pages deletion. When we deleted that page, we keep records of the article, so that there are still links to it. In future, please check that there is a proper need for an article, by checking the pages that do link to the article. If there is a need for it in any of the ones that link to the name, then you may create it, but otherwise leave it be. This wasn't really your fault this time, but please check before doing things in future. Thanks, [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 10:26, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Unknown Life Forms Template As you've seen, I'm creating some articles we were missing. The problem is, how do I add them to the template? :Ahh, its OK. I have added the ULF 24 to the template. Whenever you want to add a new one, find Template:Unknown Name and add it to the bottom, but make sure to use the same formatting as the others so it fits in. Also, game names always need to be in itaclics if in an article (Although it does not count for an article name). If you make a new ULF or whatever, remember to make a redirect for it too. In this case it would be ULF 24, redirecting to ULF 24 (Metroid Fusion). [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:33, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. And I forgot about the itallics. But one more question, how do I make a redirect? :::Create a new page, (with the name of the page you want to link to the real name) and then look at the tool bar on the bottom of the editing page. There should be one that says #REDIRECT [[]]. Add this to the page and in between the square brackets add the name of the article you want the redirect to link to, so it would look like this: :::#REDIRECT ULF 25. That is all that the new page's content should have. Redirect pages should have nothing other than that, no categories either. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:40, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Help with Vandalism FastLizard4 and I are working to delete this mass amount of vandalism. I am working from the most recent and he is working from the least recent. If you would like to help out, please begin deleting vandalism articles starting from roughly the middle of the page listing. Thanks. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:39, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Sure thing. I was going to start patrolling pages, if that's OK (But that can be done after). Has the user been blocked yet? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:41, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :: Oh yes, that user won't be coming back. >=) Thanks for the help! [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:06, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Kid Ridley on Images he Uploaded I'm sorry. I'm trying to put my new pictures that I uploaded 2 months ago onto the pages they could be put on, but I can seem to find them, or when I do find them, I can't post them. Please don't be mad. I tried my best. Could I get a hand? Thank You.--Ridley Kid 23:07, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :OK, can you remember the names of the images? If you know an image name that helps. Here is a log of all your contributions, it should have the images you are looking for. Please be sure to add them to pages only if they are needed. If you think an image is a duplicate of an existing one just say on the image's talk page and I will delete it for you. Hope this helps, [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 11:46, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Categories Its not like im purposely not adding categories. Im just confused. Fast Lizard4 told me i shouldnt add categorys directly. So instead i use the templates. But the only one i know is the stub template. Thats why i cant do other categories. Becuase in basic (stub) is the only template i can do. If u could reply on my talk on how to make other templates it would be very appreciated. Trace X 17:18, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Adding categories is very easy. What FLizard told you only applies to the Stub, images and cleanup template categories. Other categories can be added while editing or when you view a page. There should be a categories bar at the base of an article. Click add category (the plus button) then type in the name of the category. Suggestions also appear for any letters you type in. When creating articles, just see a similar page and add the correct categories. Room articles need the categories Rooms and (in the case of Ruined Aclove) Torvus Bog. Hope this helps. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:42, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Holiday I will be going on holiday on the 10th, to the 24th of this month. Unfortunatley, I will not have internet access on the holiday, so I will be inactive for a while. Sorry about this. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:08, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Back I'm back. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:44, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Models Are you grabbing those or did you find them somewhere? If you could find a Pirate Cargo Drone, that'd be pretty cool. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:53, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I found them here: http://www.facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=675662&page=1 I've looked through it and there isn't a Cargo Drone. Sorry about that. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:54, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Found this. On the May 9th post, there is an unused creature model shown that I recognized from Prime's art gallery. This could work for a new ULF page, if you or anyone else want to take that on. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:56, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Help Desk I just wanted to know if were allowed to make userbubbles, because no ones responded to my help desk question. So, if you know, tell me please. Thanks..."Alex". Mwa ha ha ha haaaa! :I don't know, to be honest. Are they the things that people use to sign their posts with on Zeldapedia? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:44, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Yes. DekutullaZM 02:28, 1 September 2009 (UTC) I think another user asked Fastlizard about those. I think. I don't know where it was but the answer was probably no. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 11:02, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :No way. None of that on Wikitroid. My opinion, Zeldapedia talk pages look like a jumbled up, confusing mess. And it's because of those userbubbles it looks like that. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:27, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ?? Hellkaiserryo12, I've been an admin quite longer than you. I don't find it necessary to remind me of my duties. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 21:50, September 3, 2009 (UTC) No problem. It was just a tad irritating. [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:10, September 3, 2009 (UTC) 3D sprite rips Hey, I was wondering if you personally ripped the GameCube and Wii sprites you've been uploading. I'd like to rip sprites from games of my own for use on another wiki, and I was just hoping I could get some pointers! Vixen Windstorm 01:59, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, as I said in the above post "Models", I did not personally rip the models. I merely found them and uploaded them. Sorry! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|'''''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:41, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Image questions Hello, I have some questions about images: Let's pretend I have uploaded an image, but I notice something seriously wrong with it. 1) Can it be removed? 2) If yes, can I remove it? 3) Do these rules apply to all Wikis? [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 19:00, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :For an image to be deleted, you need to ask an admin to do so. This applies to all wikis, I think. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:38, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::OK, thank you! [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 15:34, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Vote! Attention, All Users! Phase four of Boss Battle Royal[e] has finally begun, and the bosses are aching for your votes! Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 04:51, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of the message. Useless Articles There are quite a few articles that aren't needed in the wanted articles section. A new user or someone could accidently (or purposely) make a useless article like that (like myself and Corrupted bounty hunters). I've seen this subject come up before, and I'd like to get an admin's opinion on this: what do you think about deleting the links so articles like the corrupted bounty hunters won't show up on the wanted articles list? For example, let's say there was a red link for space dragon on the Ridley talk page. If the link was rewritten normally, wouldn't space dragon on the wanted articles list go away (this is just assuming that was the only red link for space dragon)? Please respond on my talk page. Trace X 22:58, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Okay, will do. Also thank you for reading and commenting on my blog. If you liked it, then here's a link to User:Trace X/Kriken Info. :) Trace X 15:06, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Hi Thank you for complimenting me on creating the Phazon Core page. I also created the pages Hall of the Elders, Elder Chamber, Orange Credit, Purple Credit and Mine Lift, the latter of which I am still working on. I am also trying to expand the page Great Tree Hall, which Snakeboss14 started. I hope that we work together a lot. See you around the Wikia! --RoyboyX 21:23, September 30, 2009 (UTC) RE: AutoWikiBrowser Done. By the way, I don't create individual bots, I use a handy program called AutoWikiBrowser, and you, being an administrator, can also use it. Be aware that it requires a Windows computer with the latest version of the .NET Framework installed and, despite being somewhat intuitive, has a rather steep learning curve. You can see the manual and download it from here (no, you don't need to get authorized on Wikipedia; that's only if you plan to use it on Wikipedia). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:17, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Confirmation I just want to make sure... The various levels of "power" users can have go from Unregistered, Users, Rollback Users, Sysops, Bureaucrats, then Staff, right? And, Users can only apply for Rollback after being a member for a month atleast? DoomZero 21:09, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :That's correct. Although, I'm not sure about the rollbacker thing though. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:20, October 8, 2009 (UTC) That's pretty much accurate. I think the month thing is generally just suggested, but I never applied for Rollback. You mainly just want to show that you are trustworthy, so I'd find something cool or helpful to do on the site. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:22, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Quick Question Do you need a source for everything you put on an article? "Everything" as in notes?(Quadraxis Prime 23:07, October 8, 2009 (UTC)) :Not really. But it is useful for questionable information, and for anything that may be the topic of change, like dates, or ratings. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:52, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Speaking of which, somebody needs to close the RfC.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 18:54, October 9, 2009 (UTC) RfC? What is that?(Quadraxis Prime 12:57, October 10, 2009 (UTC)) A Request for Comment. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 15:11, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Deletions, etc. A few things I need to talk to you about: #Consensus is not a valid speedy deletion reason. If you are putting a deletion up to a vote, it must follow proper procedure as described at Articles for Deletion (which your deletion of UMC 1 think it was didn't follow). Also, when deleting an article, delete it's talk page too (speedy delete as an orphaned talk page). Specifically, in this case, you deleted the page after a debate on the talk page, which isn't sufficient as the talk page itself should be deleted with the article (and thus the debate will not be visible to non-admins). #(This isn't directed at you in particular; I honestly don't know who's at "fault" here) Someone isn't patrolling the recent changes log completely and leaving hundreds of edits piled up over several days for someone else (read, me) to clean up. When you patrol edits, try to patrol all edits in the log; don't leave some for later or for someone else to do (unless you're really unsure what to do with an edit) as they will just pile up and make someone else miserable. If you have already been doing this, don't worry about it. :) #It would be helpful if you told me when you do something major or concerning areas that I normally handle (e.g., RfC). For example, it appears to me that you're pursuing the Wikia spotlight for this wiki. While I have no problem with this, I would appreciate it if you would leave a quick note on my talk page explaining such - it can be very confusing for me when I haven't been on in a long time. Indeed, I may even be able to help you, but you have to let me know first, otherwise I can't. Sorry if this sounds pretty blunt, I'm backlogged a few dozen hours on sleep (the insanity can't be too far away...). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:12, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :1. I agree with you on this matter, sorry about this. :2. I haven't been online at all today, and I hate to point the blame but I see a lot of ChozoBoy's edits on pages, after other edits to those pages that haven't been patrolled. I would have talked to him about this, but I didn't know how to put it to him without appearing rude. :3. This Wikia Spotlight idea had already been suggested, and I merely decided to re-suggest it. I haven't taken any action other than on the Talk:Metroid Wiki page. :I just want to apologise for all this...it seems I'm becoming a bit of a nuisance. I'll try to stick to your advice in the future. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:55, October 10, 2009 (UTC) By the way, was their any particular reason that you removed the link to Wikitroid's Twitter account in the sitenotice? It was there for a reason, and unless I'm missing something, there's no reason why it shouldn't be there. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:38, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Names Can you add color to my signature? I can't make squat from all that jimble-jamble. If you can, here's my stuff. *'The' Exterminator: Dark Blue (#00008B). *The Ex'terminator: Persian Indigo (#32127A). *The Ex'terminator: Indigo (#4B0082) Thanks! The terminator 02:36, October 17, 2009 (UTC) [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] (Talk• ) :I couldn't find a "Persian Indigo". So I used dark violet instead. To use this as your signature, create this page: User:The Exterminator/sig. Then paste your signature into the page. Finally, go to your preferences, and go onto the User Profile section. Enter [[User talk:The Exterminator|''Ex]][[User:The Exterminator|terminator]] into the Signature field and click the little mark box below it. Then save and every time you sign your signature with four ~~~~s, it will paste your signature. If you want to change any of the colours, you must use their correct names, in CamelCase (no spaces in between words). For convienience, here is a list of all the colours under the heading '''X11 color names' in this wikipedia article: Web colors. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:03, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Tech THIS IS NOT SPAM!!!! I'd like to know what you think of my tech and bio, although at the time, it's mainly just bio. --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 21:41, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Space Arena Thank you for the compliment! The reason for the "daftness" (no offense, but ''only a citizen of the isles would say daft...) is because 1: I basically copied it off Zeldapedia, and 2: I like it that way. It makes it seem like a wrestling match. I hate textspeak but,...lol. >shudder< --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 19:52, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :In my opinion, I hate wrestling match talk. But that's just my opinion, so I don't really think you should change it 'cos of me. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:43, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Where is it!?!?!?!? Do you know where the 2nd to last Pirate Lore Scan (Disaster at Elysia; in Metroid Prime 3) is on the Pirate Homeworld? (Room, location, landing site, etc. ) I have not been able to find it anywhere and it is really starting to tick me off. (Rundas382 15:17, November 16, 2009 (UTC)) It is in, uh...what was it. It's the transit tunnel before the Omega Ridley boss. The floor is filled with phazon. You have to drop down and use a hand scanner. It's either next to the scanner, or across from it. Does this help at all? --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 19:59, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Beep, WRONG. It's in the Command Courtyard, upper level. Take the grap ledge and get to the top of the room. Then walk to the opposite side of the balcony, and in a little alcove the Lore entry hides. It took me a while to find this one too. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 09:48, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Is it around the spot where you pull the Energy Cell out to turn off the blades that lead to the X-Ray Visor? (Rundas382 14:45, November 17, 2009 (UTC)) What one did I describe, then? Yes to the above, BTW. --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 18:43, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :The last pirate lore scan. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:45, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, but...NAW, REALLY??? I meant the name. Sign your posts. No, its in the opposite side of the room. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 13:37, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Vote! Attention, All Users! Time to finish Phase Four on Boss Battle Royale. Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 07:53, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message. Phazon Metroid post Thanks for the information about why you took my post off, it was very helpful. Lpgrunt87 21:47, November 25, 2009 (UTC)lpgrunt87